Scents of the Forest
by duckingglassmole
Summary: This used to be 'untitled for now'. These are Derek's thoughts as he meets and gets to know Chloe and how their lives are destined to be together.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Everyone. This is my first fanfic for the Darkest Powers. I'm not sure how long this is going to be, but please expect it to be all in Derek's POV. I will be using excerpts from the book, which will be in Italics (as will Derek's thoughts, if this throws anyone off, let me know). Also, I will only say this once- I do not own this series and I am just borrowing it. **

It was Sunday, mid-morning, when the boys were told to stay out back or in their rooms since there was a new girl coming to stay. Derek decided to stay in his room since he wasn't in the mood to play basketball with the other boys.

Sometime after noon, he was laying on his bed, staring at the ceiling when he heard the front door open and voices floating up the stairs towards the girls rooms. As the voices got closer, so did their scents. Mrs. Talbot was obviously with them and Derek could distinctly smell a man with expensive cologne that almost overpowered the other two subtler scents. One of the women was older and she seemed to smell like a hospital, but Derek was only concerned with the other girl. _Chloe_, he would find out later, had a wonderful smell to her. Derek found himself leaning against his bedroom door to get a better whiff of her intoxicating scent.

'_She smells like wildflowers and the forest right after it rains and…some sort of medication that is throwing everything else off.' _Derek thought to himself. He took a deep breath and felt something inside him stir. '_Mine'_ was the first thing that came to mind when he concentrated on that feeling. He looked down and realized that _all_ of him decided that she was to be his. He reached down and adjusted his shorts; this was going to be hard on him if he was supposed to be around her all day everyday.

He heard her dad mutter that he would stay in town and then Mrs. Talbot tell her to get some rest. They probably drugged her before she got to Lyle House and she would need to sleep it off before tomorrow. He felt an immediate anger that someone would dare drug her and had to fight the urge to go check on her himself. When he heard her door closed he took a deep breath and headed to his own bed to lie down. She wasn't going anywhere, and it was pointless for him to stand in the hallway and breath; even if she did smell like the most delicious dessert.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Everyone- Thanks for the reviews. I really appreciate the kind words and encouragement. **

I finally saw Chloe for the first time when Simon and I went to raid the pantry. I knew she was in there before we went in and I couldn't help the rush of heat that flew through me at the thought of finally seeing her. When I walked in her back was to me and I was fascinated with just that little glimpse of her. She was short, but that didn't bother me; I knew she would fit in my arms regardless of how tall she was. Her hair looked soft and touchable and I moved closer before I realized that Simon was talking to me.

"…_Right, Bro?" _

She turned and looked at me and the shocked look on her face hurt more than I care to admit. She was obviously scared of my size, but then again, only Simon would stand up to me now a days. Everyone seemed to be scared of me and with good reason, but I couldn't stand the look of fear on her face anymore, so I reached past her and took the graham crackers from Simon. I got out of there as fast as I could.

Chloe-Derek-Chloe-Derek-Chloe-Derek-Chloe-Derek-Chloe-Derek-Chloe-Derek-Chloe-Derek

A few hours later I was walking past the basement stairs and hid in the shadows when I heard foot steps coming up the stairs. One of the nurses and Rae came out of the basement and I knew that she was down there by herself. I walked slowly down the stairs and watched her pace in front of a closed door muttering to herself. To anyone else she would've looked crazy, but to me she just looked lost and scared and I wanted to comfort her. I walked closer to her, until I was right behind her. I wasn't sure how to approach her without scaring her, but my concern was unnecessary when she turned abruptly and slammed into me. My hands were in my pockets so I wouldn't reach out to catch her- I'm not sure how my body would react if I touched her.

I tried to get her to talk to me about what she heard and saw, but she obviously hadn't dealt with the fact that she was a necromancer. When she stood up to me, even with the fear in her eyes, I couldn't help but be impressed. I wanted to smile at her strength and courage but thought that wouldn't be very helpful for the situation.

I turned and watched her walk out the door and wondered how long I could put off telling her. Maybe it would be better to have Simon tell her than me; it was definitely something to think about.


End file.
